Talk:Scìmnì Fùtbolù Uxykascù
Since Uxykascar is the most populated province, it could/should have a "larger" league than the other provinces; perhaps two divisions of twelve teams each or something like that? 77topaz (talk) 20:13, ókùto 28, 2013 (UTC) :Or the same size, but with better teams :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:56, ókùto 28, 2013 (UTC) :That would make the amount of football teams per capita in Uxykascar smaller, though. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:45, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The rest just sucks and play on scrapheap fields maybe :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:14, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Having two divisions would allow the league to accomodate both good and poor teams. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:17, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Isn't that too much organized? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::What's wrong with organisation? :P And this is Uxykascar after all, not Ankelot'apca. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:21, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, we don't want everything to be organized. That's a lot of work :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Organising one thing does not necessitate organising "everything", whatever that may be; and I could even help, if that would be necessary. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:24, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::And your own łátoskì? Two at the same time? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't think Burenia's leagues would require that much work at this stage, compared to, say, Brunant's or Lovia's leagues (both of which I majorly work on :P). 77topaz (talk) 09:29, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Why not? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, none of the leagues have active seasons yet; Kob's league has not even been created yet and none of the names of any of its settlements other than its capital have been defined yet; and no clubs with squads have been created yet, meaning that it would not be necessary to determine goalscorers for any matchdays in an active league (determining who scored the goals takes more time than actually determining the score-results, for me at least). 77topaz (talk) 09:40, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sounds reasonable :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:43, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Do you actually understand what everything I said means? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:44, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I fully understand parts of it :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::What parts do you not fully understand? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:47, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, I might understand all of the text, but not why determining goalscorers is more difficult than score-results :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Because it takes longer to look through all the club squads and decide/type the goalscorers' names than it takes to decide/type the numerical scores, especially if there are many goals. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:05, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah, so those five seconds it takes are such a load for you? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:09, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::It usually takes more than just five seconds. :P Also, I never said "too long", just "longer". The point of this part of the conversation was to explain why Burenia's leagues would take less work, anyway, wasn't it? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:12, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah well, I wouldn't be too complainy about ten more seconds though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:14, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Have you forgotten that Tåpas usually complains all the time? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Usually all the time? :o Is that even possible? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's a bit like "fully understand parts of it", though worse :P Probably not, but it sounds good anyway :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:43, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I wasn't complaining - I was explaining how the Burenian leagues would be easier to handle. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:26, ókùto 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::@Qytokant: I fully understand the parts I understand of your last remark, even though I do not know what you're talkin' 'bout :o :::::::::::::::@Tåpas: Actually, you did that as well. But you were definitely complaining "between the rules" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:05, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was saying something positive, not complaining. :P Why would I complain about that to you guys, anyway? I was the one who suggested working on the leagues here in the first place, and I've worked on numerous other leagues as well. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:13, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Maybe Qytokant is complainy about the fact that you are usually complainy with the possible exception of this occasion :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:42, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well, let's democratically decide whether Tåpas was complaining or not :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:50, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Is there an abstain/neutral template? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:50, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I wasn't aware of the existence of any templates of this sort except the Túsk one. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:56, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::So, you vote tùsk on Tåpas being complainy? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:04, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No, anti-tùsk. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:15, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::neutral-tùsk :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:22, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Are you going to create a template for that? :o 77topaz (talk) 06:31, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Nah.. too lazy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:34, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) or "two lazy"? :o ::::::::::::::::::::: :P 77topaz (talk) 09:31, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) (no, "too lazy" is in fact correct :P) :::::::::::::::::::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:48, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) you shore? :o ::::::::::::::::::::::Nörsnë! :P 77topaz (talk) 09:49, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) (yesh :P) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( You should be punished for using a swear-word such as that :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:51, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) (:o) ::::::::::::::::::::::: You don't like Norway? :o 77topaz (talk) 09:53, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::No :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Why's that? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:58, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Cuz they declared themselves independent from Sweden :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:58, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Why do you like Sweden so much, then? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:01, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Because it's a Germanic country :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::: You like every Germanic country? :P Isn't Norway one as well? :P Also, I think we should reset the indent. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:08, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, I do not like every Germanic country :P Yes, but Norway has betrayed his fellow Germanic country Sweden by separating from it :( @indent: go your gang :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:09, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) (reset) But Slovakia separated from Czechoslovakia, and you like Slovakia, right? :P @Indent: "Go ahead" would been a non-Dutch way of saying that. You could have made it even more erroneous by saying "go your hallway". :P 77topaz (talk) 10:12, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :Well, Czechoslovakia is a different case, cuz Slovakia had been independent earlier on :o @indent: Then go your hallway :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:14, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the state had already been called Sweden-Norway, right? That implies some sort of division between the parts, like Bosnia and Herzegovina, for example. @Indent: I have done so. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:38, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::You can't change historical facts. The Norwegians betrayed the Swedes :'( And Bosnia-Herzegovina is a difficult thing, don't go there, cuz the Serbs feel underrated :P @Indent: Goodso :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, there's many more examples of countries with divisions in their names: Serbia and Montegro (historical), Austro-Hungary (historical), Saint Kitts and Nevis (current), etc. :P @Indent: Yes-hear. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:43, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, most of them were illegally grouped togeth, f.e. Austria-Hungary (Germanic-Magyar), that doesn't seem right :P @Indent: yes-hear? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::"Illegally" grouped togeth(er), what's that meant to mean? I don't believe one forcibly conquered the other for most of those examples, if that's what you mean. :P @Indent: Ja hoor. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:53, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Forced together by an international treaty, like the Dutch Kingdom before Belgium split off, forced together by war, forced together by royal marriage, etc. @indent: ah yeah, we don't use that in Limburg, as hoor means the same as the English sound equivalant whore :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::What's a "legal" grouping together, then? Can you give an example of one? :P @Indent: Well, in normal Dutch, it means "hear". :P 77topaz (talk) 11:00, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Some of the United States :o New-Caledonia and France (over 85% of the population of NC is pro) etc. @indent: yeah, but "ja, hoor" means "yes, whore" in Limburgish, so we tend not to use it that way :P We do use the verb "horen" in a normal way when speaking Dutch though :P Though we use "luisteren" more probably :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:04, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::I consider ones like New Caledonia different, because they're colonies distant from the other nation, while ones like Bosnia and Herzegovina, Sweden-Norway etc. are right next to each other and similar in statistics and they're not really in a "master-servant" sort of relationship. @Indent: I would consider there to be a difference between horen/hearing and luisteren/listening. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:08, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, then there's East- and West-Germany coming together :P @indent: there is a slight difference, but in a lot of cases, they are interchangeable :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:10, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I guess there's that, though of course modern Germany is not called West-and-East-Germany - the two German states were obviously splinters from the same state, like the North and South parts of Vietnam and Yemen (both of which re-unified in differing ways) and North and South Korea. :P @Indent: Hmm... I guess you could say that, but they do have a slight difference. 77topaz (talk) 11:13, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, then there's Mongolia. Different tribes voluntarily grouped together and conquered half of the then-known world :P @indent: that's what I said :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:15, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, that happened before more than half of the then-known world, including Mongolia, even had a concept of a "nation" in modern terms. :P @Indent: Okay, then. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:18, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :o Then it might not be that common :P @indent: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Okay, I guess I could agree with that. :P '-Nörsnë!' :P 77topaz (talk) 11:24, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: :P Not Nörsnë :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: I just got a thought which I won't mention as it'd give Tåpas a bad idea :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:48, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe you'll share it with me once? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:14, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :o Sooner or later càttù :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:29, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Now? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:33, ókùto 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Now seems a good time indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm not entirely sure he's even online right now. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:26, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm entirely sure he is not, much like I was not online when he said "now" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That had been four minutes after the previous message, though, while yours was over twelve hours later. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:39, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::So? :P You want me to reconsider my neutral-tùsk vote? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:49, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I was trying to explain with 4kant might be absent. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:50, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I know :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Now might be a good idea though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:21, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Now :o You PM me? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:22, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Oh, was that the silicate thing? :P 77topaz (talk) 21:54, ókùto 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Not at all :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:57, tsöxìtsixë 1, 2013 (UTC)